Burning Paper
by Phylli
Summary: He is my best friend.His engagement party is in one week...and im kissing him.YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Shaman King Fanfic. It's a yaoi. So if you don't want to read malexmale please hit the back button. Thank you!

The idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and I hope Ii came out well.

Pairing: YohxManta

Rating may go up!

Prologue:

He is my best friend, I told myself, the thought ricocheting around my brain like a bullet in a steel cage. It was not a good enough argument and so I kept searching for a better one while his lips did wondrous things to my neck. I've never been kissed like that before.

His voice entered my ears. Soft and fluttering, like a butterfly or a piece of burnt paper. I'm not sure which. Innocence was there and so was guilt. This was a week before his engagement party.

Morty…

A single word.

A single breath.

My name.

It was like a drug coming off of his lips.

We gotta stop this, I told myself again and forced my hands, oh so tiny, oh so weak, against his chest and pushed.

He doesn't notice, didn't budge. And I didn't fight it.

I still couldn't find a better argument.

TBC…?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uncertain Signs and the Beginning of Something Sinful

I panicked the first time he tried to kiss me.

It was a small gesture, tiny and laughable, common. I shouldn't have freaked out so easily, but I did. It's what I was: The Freak Out.

"Ah! Yoh what are you doing," I shrieked, nearly chocking on my own breath in my attempt to evade this particularly weird gesture, not to mention smacking myself in the face with the famous novel: The Amityville Horrors. How uncool…

One minute we're both staring up at the clear blue sky in the park, well at least Yoh was, I was too busy burying my nose into the old dusty pages of Jay Anson's masterpiece with hardly even a care in the world and the next Yoh is interrupting my reading.

"Hey, Morty," he asks as carefree as always, the hint of a grin is on his perfectly grinable lips. I pay him no mind; too engrossed in my reading to really care about much else. Yoh could wait a few more seconds after all.

"Mooooorty," Yoh tried again, this time nudging me in my side with his elbow. I'm not ashamed to say I ignored him; I was intent on finishing these last few pages. If it was the last thing I did, I was going to finish this chapter! Unfortunately, Yoh had other plans.

That's when he did it.

It began as a soft breath against my ear, barely a whisper.

Morty, he called his breath hot and moist against the shell of my ear. Immediately, I froze, feeling my nerves finally snap. With a huff, I slammed my book closed, not even minding to save my place by the way (yes I was just that mad) and swung my face over to shout at him.

"WHAT IS IT YO-UHHHHH," my voice went up another decibel, breathe caught and face heating up as the boy, my friend, Yoh, leaned into me .Just a few moments ago his voice was calling me without a hint of urgency or mischief and explaining how much he just _**loved**_ this peace and quiet and the next, I look up from my book and he's _**practically**_ hovering over me. Can you seriously blame me for freaking out? No you can't.

Yoh, for all his smiling and tranquility, stopped his invasion of my personal space. Especially when I fell back and somehow smacked myself with my own book. Once again.

Un.

Cool.

I groaned.

"Eh? Mort weren't you listening to me," Yoh asked, completely ignoring my panicky state as I sat huffing, red faced, distraught and a little pained. My nose throbbed.

"Ow. Uh…no, "I said, sitting up after having pressed my back again a nearby tree. How my stubby little arms and legs traveled so fast is beyond me…

Yoh merely cocked his head to the side and frowned thoughtfully.

"Hm, are you alright, you act as if you've seen a ghost!"

At this his lips turned upward, pearly white clamping around his lower lip in an attempt to stifle in a laugh. I glared, protesting as my face continued to boil and the all too recent feel of Yoh's breath on my ear, the way his perfectly plump lips seemed to open, nearly touching my own as if he wanting to suck me in and the scent of grass and his manly musk dizzied my head. It all pressed into the back of my mind making my heart pound. I wanted to throw up.

"So…are ya comin buddy," Yoh asked,as he stood over me with his hands stuffed in his pockets from my spot against the tree. I looked up staring at him.

"To what?"

"My engagement party, of course!"

This completely threw me for a loop!

"So soon?"

My mouth hung open for a second. Disbelief, maybe…

"Whoa Yoh, so soon! You just got done fighting in the tournament a-and you guys are only kids and-"

Yoh merely smiled as he listened to me babble.

"A-And Anna's evil! I like her and all but-uh Yoh…."

I trailed off as I caught the sight of Yoh giggling into his hand.

"What the heck is so funny, "Mister!"

.Haha your face…but really. You know how Anna is…Are you going to marry me or not Asakura! You made me a promise Yoh, and I expect you to pay up! Now where is my ring?"

At this, Yoh's voice went up from its usual laid back tone into a more girlie Anna like one. He was terrible at it. I smiled anyway.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I began mumbling under my breath and gazing at my feet.

A silence crept through the air, seeming to chill it for the oddest of reasons.

Yoh broke me from my thoughts.

"So are you in or what", he asked reaching out his right hand in front of me. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Yoh grinned grabbing a hold of my miniature hands and heaved.

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah," I answered resigned, and silently pressing back the way my heart thudded in my chest or the way my hand seemed to shoot up in temperature. He smiled.

_I'm so screwed._

_A/N: It's been half the year and I finally pull this baby out of my butt .Hope it satisfies you guys! Oh and shout out to my awesome reviewers; Uzamaki Ayame and Stupiak kitty! I actually like this one better than the first. Ciao!_


End file.
